


Don't Be Tense

by AloefiedEgg



Series: My Crankiplier One Shots [2]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cute, Domestic, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Honestly I'm just writing this because my back hurts, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: Mark gets a massage from his dearest best friend Ethan over conversation about their friendship.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: My Crankiplier One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Don't Be Tense

**Author's Note:**

> No harm or ill will intended toward any of the people in this story!

Mark had just finished recording another episode of his raft series with Bob and Wade when he noticed he had pain in his shoulder blades from sitting up straight through the whole 4 hour recording session. He leaned back into his chair, but the burning painful sensation refused to dissipate. It was terrible, but not uncommon for a YouTuber who recorded in such long sessions like that. Ethan had come over earlier while Mark was recording, he was unsure of why, but wanted to find out. Just then, Ethan came into his recording room. "Hey Mark!" He said excitedly, "You're finished with your recording right?"

"Yeah, but whatsit to ya?" Mark joked, putting on a silly stereotypical Bronx accent. "I just wanted to hang out, what's goin on with you today?" He asked sweetly. "Just finished recording some raft, now my shoulders hurt a little."

"Oh really? How long were you recording for?"

"Just a few hours."

"A few HOURS? Just _sitting_ there? Let me give you a massage baabe, work those _kinks_ out," Ethan joked, with a hint of genuine concern. "You don't gotta do all that, I'm fine."

"I insist!" Ethan said, walking over to Mark's chair and placing his hands on Mark's shoulders. Slowly, he pressed his palms into Mark's shoulder blades and began to massage him the best that he could for someone inexperienced. "So, why are you being so nice to me? Buttering me up so I'll owe you?" Mark asked Ethan. Ethan laughed, "This isn't a mafia game, don't worry I just wanna help a friend," Ethan replied. "You're right, I just figured you're being a little _too_ nice for off camera," Mark said in response, smiling as he was already starting to feel better. "You were _super_ tense Mark, is everything okay?" Mark blushed lightly, knowing some of it probably came from the fact that he had a crush on Ethan. It didn't feel right that Mark did, but not because of Ethan, only because he thought he was straight his entire life, with rare exception. It had been since about 2 years ago that Mark had had the crush, and it wasn't just something light either. He wanted to marry Ethan and spend his entire life with him. Ethan was perfect, sweet, handsome, loving, funny, passionate, and kind. What more could Mark need in a man, or, a woman, for that matter. Ethan, noticing his blush, bluntly asked Mark, "Do you have a crush on me?" before immediately regretting it as he covered his mouth with his hand and Mark swiveled his chair around. "P-Pretend I didn't say that..I didn't...I didn't mean to say that out loud!" Ethan said, stumbling back in fear. "D-Do you have one on me?" Mark asked Ethan, both of them now heavily blushing. "I...Uhm...Yes, yes I do..." Ethan said ashamedly. Mark got up, walking over toward Ethan. Ethan took a few steps back in fear before Mark placed a kiss upon his lips. Deep and passionate, loving. Suddenly, Mark pulled away. "I-I'm sorry Ethan I shouldn't have-"

"Shut up and kiss me like that again," Ethan demanded, hungrily. Mark obliged, taking in Ethan and intertwining their tongues with a heat hotter than hell between them. Mark breathed heavily as they finally pulled away, his head was spinning and everything about the situation made him happier than he'd ever been. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Ethan asked, innocently. "I thought you'd never ask.." Mark said breathlessly, before pulling Ethan into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment criticism or compliments or whatever you want honestly


End file.
